Battle of Coruscant (Disney's The Chipmunks and Chipettes)
The Battle of Coruscant is an Epic Battle between Rebel Alliance Battlefleet and Evil Starships of Galactic Empire Remnants and Grievous' Droid Army, and its Enemy Warships Above the Planet Coruscant. This battle Occurs in the Season 2 of Disney's the Chipmunks and Chipettes Live action Series. Story Information Locations *Coruscant Result Belligerents *Rebel Alliance to Restore Freedom for the Universe *Coruscant Guard *Galactic Empire Remnants *Drej Empire *General Grievous' Droid Army Commanders *Alvin Seville *Simon Seville *Theodore Seville *Britanny Miller-Jamal *Jeanette Miller-Jamal *Eleanor Miller-Jamal *X-Wing Red Leader Wedge Antilles *Y-Wing Gray Leader Horton Salm *A-Wing Green Leader Arvel Crynyd *B-Wing Blue Leader Ru Murleen *Sailor Neptune *Sailor Uranus *Jake Sully *King Leonidas *Frodo baggins *Harry Potter *Admiral Ackbar *Nien Numb *Sith Lord Count Dooku *Droid Commander General Grievous *Dr. Raygar *Grand Moff Tarkin *Drej Queen *Shockwave Combatants Jedi *Jedi Master Obi-Wan "Ben" Kenobi Strength Rebel Units *5,000,000 Rebel Soldiers *5,000,000 Rebel Vanguards *5,000,000 Rebel Marksmen *5,000,000 Rebel Engineers *3,000,000 Rebel Pilots *4,000,000 Rebel Marines *500,000 MC80-Class Star Cruisers *800,000 Corellian Corvettes *1,000,000 Nebulon D Frigates / Cruisers *2,000,000 X-Wing Starfighters *2,000,000 B-Wing Starfighters *2,000,000 A-Wing Starfighters *2,000,000 Y-Wing Starfighters Droid Units *5,000,000 B1 Battle Droids *5,000,000 B1 Assassin Droids *5,000,000 B1 Engineer Droids *5,000,000 B2 Super Battle Droids *3,000,000 B3 Ultra Battle Droids *1,000,000 Droidekas *1,000,000 BX Droid Commandos *300,000 Buzz Droids *600,000 IG-100 Magnaguards *600,000 OOM Command Battle Droids *600,000 OOM Security Battle Droids *600,000 OOM Pilot Droids *100,000 B1 Marine Droids *1,000,000 Providence Class Carriers *1,000,000 Recusant-Class Light Destroyers *5,000,000 Munificent Class Frigates *1,000,000 Vulture Droids *1,000,000 Strike Bombers *1,000,000 Tri-droid Fighters Imperial Units *1,000,000 Stormtroopers *1,000,000 Shock Troopers *1,000,000 Imperial Engineers *1,000,000 Imperial Officers *800,000 Dark Troopers *800,000 Imperial Blaze Troopers *800,000 Imperial Hazard Troopers *800,000 Imperial Freeze Troopers *1,000,000 Stormtrooper Commandos *1,000,000 Novatroopers *1,000,000 TIE Pilots *1,000,000 Imperial Marines *5,000,000 Imperial Star Destroyers *5,000,000 Interdictor Class Destroyers *100,000 Imperial Venator Star Destroyers *1,000,000 Victory Class Frigates *100,000 TIE Oppressors *100,000 TIE Fighters *100,000 TIE Bombers Casualites and Losses W.I.A. K.I.A. Characters Heroes Alvin seville.jpg|Alvin Seville 375px-Simon 1990.jpg|Simon Seville 423px-Theodore.jpg|Theodore Seville 1244925633 1637 full.jpg|Britanny Miller-Jamal 1244925651 9341 full.jpg|Eleanor Miller-Jamal 1244925675 8018 full.jpg|Jeanette Miller-Jamal 830px-Jake's first hunting.jpg|Jake Sully Frodo Baggins.jpg|Frodo Baggins HarryonTrial.jpg|Harry Potter KingLeonidasHoldingASword.jpg|King Leonidas Sailor-neptune.png|Sailor Neptune Uranus10.jpg|Sailor Uranus 297px-WedgeHelmetless-ROTJHD.jpg|Wedge Antilles File:644px-Colonel salm.jpg|Horton Salm File:487px-Arvel-crynyd.jpg|Arvel Crynyd File:250px-Rumurleen imdaar.jpg|Ru Murleen 13.jpg|Nien Numb Captain Ackbar.jpg|Admiral Ackbar Rebel Units File:X-Wing Rebel Pilot.png|X-Wing Pilots File:Y-Wing Rebel Pilot.png|Y-Wing Pilots File:A-Wing Rebel Pilot.png|A-Wing Pilots File:B-Wing Rebel Pilot.png|B-Wing Pilots File:Rebel Marine.png|Rebel Marines Villains File:Count_Dooku_headshot_gaze.jpg|Sith Lord Count Dooku File:304px-Grievoushead.jpg|General Grievous Enemies Droid Units Battle Droid.png|B1 Battle Droids B-2.png|B2 Super battle Droids Imperial Units File:Stormtrooper.png|Stormtroopers File:Shocktrooper.png|Shock Troopers File:Imperial Officer.png|Imperial Officers File:Imperial Engineer.png|Imperial Engineers File:EliteNovatrooper-SWGTCG.jpg|Novatroopers Imperial Razor Trooper.jpg|Razor Troopers Vehicles and Ships Rebel Ships and Vehicles X-Wing Fighter.png|X-wing Starfighters Y-Wing Bomber.png|Y-Wing Bombers A-Wing Interceptor.png|A-Wing Interceptors B-Wing Escort.png|B-Wing Escorts Millenium Falcon.png|Millenium Falcon GR-75 Medium Transport.png|GR-75 Medium transports CR-90Corellian_Corvette.png|CR-90 Corellian Corvette MC80-class_Star_Cruiser.png|MC80-Class Star Cruiser Allied Ships and Vehicles Imperial Ships and Vehicles TIE_Oppressor.jpg|TIE Oppressors TIE Fighter.png|TIE Fighters Victoria-class.png|Victory-Class Star Destroyers Imperator-Class.png|Imperial Star Destroyers Imperial Venator.jpg|Venator-Class Star Destroyers Slave One.png|Slave I Droid Ships and Vehicles Providence-Class.png|Providence-Class Carriers Munificent-Class.png|Munificent-Class Frigates Recusant-Class.png|Recusant-Class Light Destroyers File:HMP.png|Droid Gunships B-24-b.png|CIS Strike Bombers SA-VD.png|Vulture Droids Tri-Fighter.png|Droid Tri-fighters Evil Ships and Vehicles NIMH Spacejet.png|NIMH Spacejets Quotes Disney's the Chipmunks and Chipettes Season 3 Trivia Category:Epic Battle Category:Events Category:Disney's The Chipmunks and Chipettes Category:Conflicts on Coruscant Category:Evil plot